¿Realidad o Leyenda?
by Felias Fenix
Summary: La curiosidad de unos alumnos les hace descubrir más de lo que podían llegar a adivinar. OneShoot... Mencion de Deadly Hallows...


**¿Realidad o Leyenda?  
La Historia de Evanna "Malevich"**

Corría por los corredores de Hogwarts, tratando de llegar a tiempo para la clase de Transformaciones, ya que a la profesora no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad. Joanne seguía corriendo para llegar lo antes posible, pero al acercarse al pasillo del salón de Transformaciones, vio que nadie se encontraba allí y eso significaba que ya estaban todos adentro. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente; la cerró tras sí y se encaminó despacio hacia uno de los asientos vacíos.

La profesora Evanna Malevich era una mujer mayor, alrededor de setenta años. Su pelo era ondulado (enmarañado en algunas partes) de color gris nube. Un sombrero en punta de color azul oscuro le cubría la cabeza, y vestía una túnica a juego con el sombrero.

—Buenos días, señorita Black— saludó la profesora a Joanne con semblante serio—. Espero que sea la última vez que llega tarde-

—Lo siento profesora Malevich, no volverá a suceder-

—Espero que así sea-

La joven se acomodó al lado de una chica de Slytherin, porque no había más lugares vacíos. Susan Lewis, una chica morena, tenía la corbata verde y plata muy bien acomodada, y miró con asco a Joanne mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes.

—Bueno, como les iba diciendo, nadie supo ,ni se sabe hasta ahora, de que lado estaba Severus Snape-

"¿Snape?" Se dijo así misma Joanne. Ese nombre lo conocía. ¿No era el antiguo profesor de pociones¿No era uno de los miembros conocidos seguidores de Voldemort¿No era Severus "el enigmático" Snape?

Sin dudarlo, disparó su mano al cielo. La profesora le prestó atención para escuchar su pregunta.

— ¿Está hablando de Severus Snape¿El antiguo profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin?-

La profesora se acercó a ella, y dio un suspiro.

—Sí, señorita Black, estamos hablando de él. El señor Lovegood me preguntó si era verdad que un seguidor de Voldemort, mas precisamente Snape, había sido desertor. Para los que no lo saben, Snape fue un hombre que, según dicen muchas fuentes, nunca estuvo verdaderamente del lado de Voldemort-

— ¿Y por qué estuvo tanto tiempo de su lado?— preguntó Lureen Weasley, de Gryffindor.

—Porque era su espía, es obvio— contestó Philius Malfoy, de Slytherin, un chico de cabellos dorados con mentón afilado.

—Bueno— continuó la profesora con una sonrisa, contenta de que los alumnos al menos se interesaran en algún tema. No era una clase de Historia como Dios manda, pero quizás era bueno que conocieran cosas importantes de un pasado desconocido para muchos, un pasado cercano, y del cual sólo ella, la profesora de Transformaciones, Evanna Malevich, sabía la verdad.

—Como veo que quieren hablar de esto, pueden preguntar todo lo quieran, y si yo puedo y conozco la respuesta, les contestaré-

Se dio vuelta y se acercó al frente para enseguida posarse en medio de las mesas. Varias manos se alzaron al aire, incluidas la de Philius, Joanne, el chico Lovegood y Lureen.

— ¿Sí, Señorita Weasley?-

Lureen bajo la mano, y entornó los ojos para realizar la pregunta.

—Bueno, si dicen que Snape nunca estuvo verdaderamente tras las filas de Voldemort¿Por qué mató a Dumbledore?-

Antes de que la profesora pudiera contestar, Philius habló en voz alta

—Snape no mató a Dumbledore, fue la prima del malvado Sirius Black, fue Lastrange-

Joanne Black, al escuchar su apellido, saltó de su asiento.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa con la familia Black!? Sirius no mató a nadie…-

En ese momento se levantó Clear Storm, otra chica de Slytherin.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué crees que Sirius Black estuvo doce años en Azkaban?! Por matar a Dumbledore…-

— ¡Sirius no estuvo en Azkaban!— refutó Joanne.

— ¡Era un mal…!

— ¡SILENCIO!— gruñó la profesora.

Todos se sentaron y se callaron; enfilaron sus miradas al frente.

—Si quieren hacer preguntas, háganlas, pero las contestaré yo. Esa no es una forma de comportarse. Si siguen así tendré que descontarle puntos a Slytherin y a Gryffindor, o tendré que castigarles-

Todos parecieron serenarse, y entonces la profesora decidió continuar.

—Pero antes de que hagan mas preguntas, creo que tendré que aclarar un poco esto-

-Señorita Black, me temo que tendré que decirle que es verdad que Sirius Black estuvo en Azkaban durante doce años. Pero no fue por matar a alguien-

Hubo muchos murmullos, ya que varios creían que Sirius había estado en Azkaban por asesinato.

—Sirius Black— continuó la profesora— estuvo en Azkaban antes de que Snape matara a Dumbledore. Y sí, señor Malfoy, Snape mató a Dumbledore-

Todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir o en qué pensar. Una mano se elevó en el aire, de un chico que tenia el pelo azul oscuro, con algunos mechones grises.

— ¿Si, señor Tonks?-

—Bueno¿Snape se enamoró alguna vez?— preguntó en tono tímido, poniéndose un poco colorado y provocando que se le notaran varias pecas de sus mejillas.

La profesora miró con sus ojos negros como la noche a los ojos azul marino del chico Tonks. Parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, pero luego de tratar de encontrar algo en los ojos del chico, miró a la clase.

—Creo que esa es la mejor pregunta que han hecho en toda la mañana— dijo barriendo la clase con sus ojos negros—. Primero les diré lo que todos creen. Cuando Voldemort regresó al poder y Harry Potter estaba en su cuarto año, Snape corrió a situarse tras las líneas de Voldemort; le sirvió de espía. Mató a Dumbledore, y cuando Voldemort murió, Snape hizo lo posible para hacerles creer a todos que nunca había estado de verdad en la filas de Voldemort. Eso es lo que todos creen ¿no es así?

— ¿Y eso no es verdad?— preguntó una chica de Gryffindor.

—Es verdad que estaba en las filas de Voldemort, pero estaba allí porque el mismo Dumbledore se lo pidió-

—Dumbledore pudo haberle pedido que entrase en la filas de Voldemort, pero no creo que le haya pedido que lo matara…— empezó Clear.

—Pues aunque no lo crean, Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que lo matara— comentó la profesora tranquilamente.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta declaración. Parecía que nadie se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero ¿por qué le pidió algo así?— preguntó Philius, con sus brillantes orbes esmeralda.

—Bueno, aquellos tiempos eran muy difíciles. Voldemort estaba tomando el poder, y era muy difícil saber qué haría; si se enteraba de que tenia un espía, lo torturaba y lo mataba. Dumbledore, por su parte, necesitaba de alguien que le fuera fiel, fiel hasta la muerte, y encontró esa persona en nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape. Éste no quería entrar en las filas de Voldemort, pero como se lo pidió Dumbledore, no lo dudó. Aquí es donde Dumbledore le pide a Snape que acabe con él.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?— preguntó Philius haciendo un extraño gesto, no muy común en un Malfoy.

—Porque si Snape no mataba a Dumbledore, éste moriría de todas formas; una poderosa maldición lo estaba consumiendo. Matarlo tendría dos ventajas ¿Saben cuales fueron?-

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero una tímida mano se elevó en el aire.

— ¿Sí, señor Lovegood?-

—Si Snape mataba a Dumbledore, iba a hacer que no sufriera, lo iba a matar rápidamente. Y la otra ventaja era que Voldemort creería que Snape le era un siervo fiel, y que era capaz de todo con tal de agradarle.-

—Muy bien señor Lovegood, muy bien— exclamó la profesora con una sonrisa en los labios— Así fue. Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que lo matara, principalmente para que se ganara la confianza de Voldemort. Y vaya que sí se la ganó-

—Aún no dice si Snape se enamoró alguna vez— le recordó Tonks.

— ¡Ah!, es verdad. Creo que me estoy alejando del tema— dijo la profesora; hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Se cree que no, que nunca se enamoró de nadie. Sólo pocos saben que se enamoró de una persona…-

— ¿De Lily Evans, la madre de Harry Potter?— interrumpió Philius Malfoy, con ansiosa duda.

Todos, incluida la profesora, lo miraron con la boca abierta. El porqué Malfoy sabía eso, era imposible de comprender. Todas las miradas hicieron que Philius se inhibiera, tiñéndole las mejillas en un tono rosado.

La profesora esbozó una sonrisa, y finalmente habló.

—Sí, señor Malfoy, ella fue de quien Snape se enamoró. Lily Evans era el amor imposible de Snape. Él estuvo enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, mientras fueron compañeros de escuela. Pero cuando terminaron, ella se lió con James Potter y finalmente se casaron, haciendo perder las esperanzas a Snape de tener algún día a Lily. Pero él no dejo de amarla. Siempre la quiso; incluso después de que ella murió-

-Tiempo después, cuando todo estaba llegando a su fin, se creía que Snape nunca tendría un amor, y que nunca lo tuvo. Sin embargo, otros creen que tuvo un relación con una alumna, de la cual se enamoró, porque decían que ella le hacia recordar a su amor imposible— la profesora hablaba, con un rostro extraño, como nostálgica, como si recordara algo feliz...— ¿Saben de quién hablo?

Todos negaron con simples movimientos de la cabeza. La profesora rió, porque sabía que era imposible que alguien supiera tal información.

—Hermione Jane Granger— dijo la profesora orgullosa, como si dijera el nombre de una persona muy importante. Como si dijera el nombre del salvador de mundo; como si dijera el nombre de una madre, el de su madre.

-Dicen que se enamoró de esta alumna, porque, al contrario de lo que los demás pensaban, le hacia olvidar a su amor que no pudo tener, Lily Evans, ya que esta alumna era muy diferente de ella-

-Sin embargo, todo eso esta en duda. Nadie vio a Snape y Hermione estar juntos. Sólo se sabe que Snape murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts y que Hermione formó una familia. Pero hay muchos rumores, todos tergiversados de la realidad, rumores que dicen que antes de la guerra, Hermione y Snape estuvieron juntos, y otros rumores que dicen que Snape no murió esa madrugada, sino que murió tiempo después, y que el tiempo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts hasta su muerte, estuvo con Hermione.-

-Es todo un misterio, algo quizás irreal e improbable, porque se sabe ,de muchas fuentes, que ese profesor y esa alumna, siempre se odiaron…— la profesora miró la clase, y vio que todos la seguían atentos. Durante un momento, posó su vista en Philius Malfoy.

El chico tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando su regazo. Una sonrisa se podía ver en su boca, no la risa malvada de un Malfoy, no una risa sádica ni maquiavélica, simplemente una sonrisa autentica, como si lo que decía la profesora le trajera algún recuerdo feliz. Esto hizo que la profesora también sonriera y, sin poder evitarlo, que una lágrima resbalara de sus ojos. Ella conocía la sonrisa de Malfoy, sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando. No sólo porque lo conocía, a él y a sus padres, sino porque desde que ese chico llegó a la escuela, fue el que más intriga le causó. Desde entonces la profesora penetraba su mente constantemente, para conocer sus secretos, aquellos que poca gente conocía.

—…Pero bueno, hay muchos casos de la historia que nos demuestran que si hay personas que se odian, no significa que se odiarán para siempre…— continuó la profesora, reponiéndose.

Malfoy dejó que varias lágrimas de felicidad cayeran de sus ojos.

—Profesora— la llamó Remus Tonks haciendo que su cabello se tornara rojo por la timidez.

— ¿Si, señor Tonks? -

— ¿Y qué cree usted¿Cree esos rumores que dicen que Snape tuvo algún tipo de relación con Hermione Granger?-

La profesora sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más feliz que esbozó no sólo ese día, sino durante mucho tiempo.

—Quizás no sea necesario decirles lo que creo, sino simplemente decirles quien soy yo en realidad-

Todos quedaron expectantes, sin saber a que se refería la profesora.

—Mi madre es Hermione Granger, como quizás nadie de ustedes sabe. Pero mi padre no es Daniel Malevich. Mi verdadero padre es…— sonrió aun más feliz, era difícil decir aquellas palabras que sólo había pronunciado delante de pocas personas—… mi padre es Severus Snape-


End file.
